Groszkostrzelec
|BfN = }} 40px|left Groszkostrzelec ''(oryginalnie Peashooter)'' to podstawowa klasa w serii Garden Warfare i Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville, gdzie ma przypisaną rolę Ataku. Świetnie się nadaje do bezpośrednich ataków. Posiada przeciętną ilość punktów zdrowia. Warianty Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare *Ognisty Groszek *Lodowy Groszek *Toksyczny Groszek *Komandos Groszek *Agent Groszek *Groszek Prawa *Jagodostrzelec *Plazmowy Groszek Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Powracają wszystkie warianty (poza Jagodostrzelcem). Dochodzą dodatkowo 2 nowe. *Ognisty Groszek *Lodowy Groszek *Toksyczny Groszek *Komandos Groszek *Agent Groszek *Groszek Prawa *Plazmowy Groszek *Kamienny Groszek *Elektrogroszek Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Peashooter is always in the front line fight against any Zombie invasion. He likes to play things fast, loose, and frantic adopting more of a run and gun mentality. When he sneezes he's a danger to both himself and others around him. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Groszkostrzelec zawsze stoi na froncie podczas inwazji zombie. Lubi grać szybko i nieszablonowo, strzelając do każdego, kto wejdzie mu w drogę. Kiedy kicha, zagraża zarówno sobie, jak i wszystkim dookoła. Opis w menu (Bitwa o Neighborville) Rola: Atak Groszkostrzelcy to bardzo wszechstronni roślinni wojownicy. Zadają duże obrażenia od eksplozji i dobrze sobie radzą przeciwko mniejszym celom. Broń główna: Działo groszkowe Broń strzelająca wybuchowym groszkiem. Moc specjalna: Wybuchowy groszek zadaje obrażenia obszarowe. Wygląd Cała postać Groszkostrzelca jest zielona, co może być nawiązaniem do amunicji, której używa. Jest średniej wielkości. Niewiele różni się od swojej wersji dwuwymiarowej z Plants vs. Zombies i Plants vs. Zombies 2. thumb|250px Ulepszenia *''Hiper Plant Food'' - szybsze przeładowywanie *''Więcej grochu!'' - więcej amunicji *''Super groch'' - większe obrażenia Umiejętności specjalne Seria Garden Warfare = *''Bomba fasolowa chili'' - bomba mogąca z łatwością pokonać wszystkich przeciwników w polu rażenia *''Karabin groszkowy'' - Peashooter zmienia się w stacjonarny minigun *''Hiper'' - tymczasowe przyspieszenie *''Bomba fasolowa sombrero'' - ulepszona bomba o większym polu rażenia, ale potrzebuje więcej czasu, by wybuchnąć *''Kartaczownica'' - ulepszony minigun, ale wolniej strzela *''Superskok'' - zwiększa wysokość skoku bez zmiany szybkości. |-|Bitwa o Neighborville = *''Bomba fasolowa chili'' - Wypluj wybuchową fasolę, która eksploduje z opóźnieniem. *''Karabin groszkowy'' - Zamień się w stacjonarną wieżyczkę o dużej sile rażenia. *''Grochodopalacz'' - Skacz wyżej, a do tego strzelaj i poruszaj się szybciej. Szybuj, przytrzymując celowania. Strategia Seria Garden Warfare Grając jako Groszkostrzelec Jest to klasa przeznaczona do bezpośrednich i szybkich natarć. Gracz używający tej klasy nie powinien się zatrzymywać podczas atakowania przeciwnika z uwagi na opóźnienie w wystrzeliwaniu grochu. Klasa ta może również wspomagać inne. Grając przeciwko Groszkostrzelcowi Grając przeciwko tej klasie roślin, najlepiej jest wziąć zombie, który dobrze radzi sobie z walką wręcz, np. Zoologa. Można też ułatwić walkę poprzez unieruchomienie go odpowiednimi zdolnościami, takimi jak granat dźwiękowy, by łatwiej go atakować. Używanie uników takich jak skakanie i atakowanie nie będzie miało wpływu na to, czy groszek trafi, czy nie, gdyż zadaje obrażenia obszarowe. Należy szczególnie uważać, jeśli przeciwnik aktywuje Hipera, ponieważ może to zapewnić mu potężną przewagę w walce, gdyż będzie bardzo trudny do trafienia. Żołnierze mają dostęp do ZPG, który potrafi łatwo pokonywać Groszkostrzelców w trybie Karabinu groszkowego. Bitwa o Neighborville (uzupełnić) Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jest to najczęściej wybierana klasa przez nowych graczy. *W Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 jeśli porozmawia on z Dmuchawcem, to ten wybuchnie dając nam monety. en:Peashooter (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny grywalne z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Klasy roślin z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Klasy Ataku